<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clandestine Meetings by ForFucksSakeJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496267">Clandestine Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim'>ForFucksSakeJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Rendezvous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Falcon find a moment just for themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clandestine Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what if.....they kissed in secret and were secretly in love but they were both kinda idiots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falcon wasn’t exactly sure how this whole situation came to fruition. When did Mark become a fixed point in his life? When did his job take a place on the back burner of his life. Just for messy make outs and rushed hand jobs from the many people he had been hired to sabotage throughout his career.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost time.” Falcon spoke, Mark’s lips pausing their adventure on the feathers of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So soon?” Mark pouted, leaning back to look at the other man more clearly. His eyes darkened as his hands came to caress Falcon’s face. “We’ve barely just begun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falcon knew from experience it was best not to dignify him with a response. Lest Mark talk himself into prolonging their trist for more time than what they had. A stray thought in the back of his mind urging him to ignore all other responsibilities. Mark was a priority now in his eyes, and that scared him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get back to work.” He spoke, willing his gaze to leave that of Mark’s face. “I have things to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing you should be doing right now is me.” Mark grinned, teeth showing as Falcon’s face turned crimson.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time, Mark.” He spoke, standing his ground. He couldn’t afford to be late to another meeting at FOWL headquarters. Again. Bradford had all but chewed him a new one when he showed up late last week. And if he wanted to keep tabs on Mark’s company he had to do it from inside of FOWL.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark pouted once more and before Falcon could stop himself he leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his beak. The lingering taste of the champagne still residing on Mark’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t want to wait til next time.” Mark spoke, crossing his arms and huffing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you when I’m in town again.” Falcon replied as he reached for the last of his personal items. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Mark.” He spoke firmly, making his way to the door only to stop when Mark all but ran to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-“ Falcon started, only to be cut off when Mark’s lips softly grazed against his own once more. Any other words dying in his throat as he kissed back. He would allow himself only this. For now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark pulled away, a soft smile on his lips as he spoke, “Until next time.” Falcon nodded his head and walked out the door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>